If a traditional slim internal optical disk drive is converted into an external optical disk drive, it is necessary to install an adapter circuit board 20 having an adapter circuit as shown in FIG. 1. The adapter circuit board 20 is inserted into an IDE interface of the slim internal optical disk drive 10. Since the connection adopts an extended external insertion, therefore it will increase the area covered by the slim internal optical disk drive 10, such that the overall area of the external optical disk drive 30 will be increased. Although the measure taken by the adapter circuit 20 shown in FIG. 1 can still achieve the circuit conversion purpose, it has the shortcoming of causing a substantial increase to the overall area, which is undoubtedly inapplicable to the slim, thin, short and compact design requirements of the external optical disk drive 30.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the measure taken in the prior art, the inventor of the present invention thought of an innovative idea to overcome the shortcomings and finally invented an external optical disk drive assembly, which converts a slim internal optical disk into an external optical disk drive within the area covered by the slim internal optical disk drive.